Rebirth, New Life
by Arcana317
Summary: Sonic, Shadow and Silver are prophecised to die at the first moon of summer, only to be reborn as ForestClan kits
1. Allegiances

ForestClan- cats who inhabit a large forest near the edge of a small cliff overlooking the sea

Leader- Cinderstar- dark gray she-cat with lighter gray paws

Deputy- Volefur- brown tom

Medicine Cat- Emberfur- broad-shouldered dark brown tom with amber eyes

Warriors-

Featherstep- solid gray tom with darker flecks

Echoflight- pale ginger tabby she-cat

Blacktail- black-and-white she-cat

Dayfur- golden brown tabby tom

Apprentices-

Tawnypaw- speckled brown tom

Leafypaw- white tom with black stripes

Queens-

Breezefoot- black she-cat with green eyes, mother of Applekit (brown-and-cream she-cat) and Treekit (brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Poppyspots- white she-cat with black spots and blue eyes, expecting Featherstep's kits

Rosethorn- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, mother of Frostkit (pale gray tabby tom)

Elders-

Ashwhisker- gray tabby she-cat

Spottednose- pale ginger she-cat with a speckled muzzle

* * *

><p>OceanClan- cats who inhabit a part of the sea where the river connects to<p>

Leader- Carpstar- large tabby tom

Deputy- Loudstorm- energetic gray tabby tom

Medicine Cat- Wingpelt- small gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Warriors-

Hawkpelt- brown-and-white tom with green eyes

Watersong- slender silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Petalstream- brown-and-cream tabby she-cat

Troutleap- long-legged gray tabby tom

Apprentices-

Seaweedpaw- black-and-silver she-cat

Stonepaw- dark gray tom with blue eyes

Queens-

Cloudsplash- gray she-cat with white splotches, mother of Pebblekit (gray she-cat) and Berrykit (creamy-white she-cat)

Scalefur- silver tabby she-cat, mother of Minnowkit (silver-and-white tabby she-cat) and Frogkit (brown tom)

Stormheart- blue-gray she-cat, expecting Troutleap's kits

Elders-

Pounceheart- light brown tom

Rippletail- gray-and-white tom with tabby striped tail

* * *

><p>DarkClan- cat who inhabit an underground cave not too far from ForestClan territory<p>

Leader- Rootstar- small dusky brown tom

Deputy- Fallowheart- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Moonstripe- black tom with white paws and silver stripes

Warriors-

Nightclaw- black tom

Swiftwind- mottled brown tabby she-cat

Batfang- very dark gray tom with unusually long teeth

Weedthorn- tabby tom with gray paws

Apprentices-

Ratpaw- black-and-brown tom

Barkpaw- small brown tom

Queens-

Rocktail- brown she-cat with lighter patches, mother of Winterkit (black she-cat) and Dewkit (gray tabby tom)

Soilfur- black she-cat with brown underbelly and amber eyes, mother of Mothkit (golden tabby she-cat)

Hollowleaf- black-white-and-tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Heavykit (thick-set brown tom), Badgerkit (gray tom with black stripes), and Redkit (red-brown tabby she-cat)

Elders-

Cloverfoot- gray-and-white she-cat

Dustnose- cream-colored tom with brown muzzle

* * *

><p>DesertClan- cats who inhabit a large barren piece of land covered with sand<p>

Leader- Sandstar- very pale ginger tom with green eyes

Deputy- Snaketooth- light brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat- Dawnheart- beautiful dappled golden she-cat with cream-colored stripes, paws and tail tip, dark blue eyes and white underbelly

Warriors-

Neetlewhisker- white tom with thick ragged whiskers

Larkfeather- small gray tabby she-cat

Vulturefur- large black tom with yellow eyes

Plumpelt- pinkish-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices-

Sunpaw- ginger-and-white tom with golden patches

Beetlepaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Queens-

Cactustail- brown-and-ginger she-cat with a spiky tail, mother of Lizardkit (long-legged ginger tabby tom) and Stormkit (sandy-brown tom with white belly)

Spiderfoot- gray she-cat with darker flecks and black paws, mother of Buzzardkit (silvery-gray tom), Cricketkit (small pale gray she-cat) and Turtlekit (tortoiseshell-and-gray she-cat with amber eyes)

Crystalnose- blue-gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Sandstar's kits

Elders-

Graycloud- long-haired gray she-cat

Stripetail- cream-and-ginger tabby tom


	2. Prologue

Three cats stood at the small pool of glittering white water. One was a small gray tabby with striking green eyes and black paws, another was dark brown with broad shoulders and amber eyes, and the third was black with white paws and silver stripes. All of them were waiting.

"What's taking Dawnheart so long?" the brown tom asked impatiently.

"She must be really busy. Sandstar did say that one of their queens is expecting his kits", said the black cat.

"Moonstripe's right" the gray tabby added, "Dawnheart wouldn't miss going to the Starpool without good reason."

Just then, running paws echoed in the night. "Sorry I'm late" said the cat, panting, "I was just about to leave when Beetlepaw got a thistle in her paw." She padded to the other three, revealing her beautiful dappled golden pelt.

"Greetings Emberfur" she said to the brown tom. Emberfur simply nodded back. Moonstripe turned back to the gray tabby, "That's all of us. Shall we precede Wingpelt?" Wingpelt nodded and started towards the Starpool.

The others followed, dipping their noses into the icy cold water. Emberfur was the last to do so. He fell asleep and waited for his warrior ancestors to come to him.

* * *

><p>Emberfur woke to see a vast field of flowers. <em>Where am I?<em>

Beyond stood three figures, other cats he had never seen before. Leading them was an all too familiar face, a slender white she-cat with silver patches, long feathery whiskers, a plume of a tail and blue eyes. "Snowfeather!"

Snowfeather dipped her head, "Hello Emberfur, is all well in ForestClan?" Emberfur dipped his head back, "It has been a hard leaf-bare, but the prey is coming back and all is well. Poppyspots is expecting kits."

"As expected" Snowfeather's reply startled Emberfur. His gaze shot back at the other three cats behind Snowfeather, toms by the look of them. One was lithe and well muscled with long blue fur, the second was also well muscled, but not as lithe with thick black fur streaked with red stripes, the last was also lithe but not muscularly built, and his fur was a shiny silver-white color.

"Snowfeather, who are these three?" Emberfur wondered. The she-cat suddenly turned serious, "They are warriors that have not yet come, but are on their way. These three will be born through Poppyspots." Emberfur felt his pelt bristle, with fear and anxiety. "But they will have to leave their old life to be reborn" Snowfeather continued.

The three toms suddenly changed into strange creatures. They still had the same pelt color, but the resembled two-legs more than cats, and they smelled more like hedgehogs. Actually, they _were_ hedgehogs, but they stood on their hind legs like two-legs! _Why?_

"Who are they Snowfeather?" Emberfur asked again, more forcefully this time. Snowfeather answered calmly, "They are ones who come from another world. This is their true form, but their destiny lies within ForestClan. On the first full moon of green-leaf, they will lose their life, only to be reborn as ForestClan kits."

Emberfur was shocked to hear this. "Why? What is their destiny in ForestClan?" Snowfeather raised her tail for silence "Peace Emberfur. They will do no harm. As for their destiny, that is for them, and them alone, to know." Although Emberfur didn't fell reassured, he dipped his head respectfully, "I don't understand, but I trust you Snowfeather. I will make them feel as welcome as any other ForestClan kit."

The five faded, unaware of other watching eyes.


	3. Shocking Truth

Sonic ran through a field of flowers, blue mist enshrouded around him and the grass was as still as the wind. It seemed no matter how fast or how far he ran, the field remained never-ending. Sonic kept running nonetheless, until a familiar black figure caught his eye.

Sonic stopped in front of the all too familiar black hedgehog, "Shadow? What're you doing here?" Shadow turned to the speedy hedgehog, a hint of surprise in his dark red eyes. "I could ask you the same thing. However, instead of 'why are we here', my question is more of 'where are we'"

Another hedgehog landed beside the other to, a light transparent cyan colored aura released from him. Sonic immediately recognized the white hedgehog, "Silver, you're here too?"

Silver looked at Sonic with confusion in his brilliant yellow eyes, "Are we… all in the same dream?"

Sonic tilted his head "Wait a second… We're dreaming? But how are we all here?" Silver thought hard while Shadow simply shrugged. Something caught Sonic's eye, five small figures in the distance, too far to see who they were and too quiet to hear them.

"Who do you think they are?" Silver asked. "I dunno, but it's better than sitting here fishing for an answer we don't have" Sonic replied before speeding off to meet the five strangers. Shadow and Silver shared a gaze before starting after the fast-footed blue hedgehog.

* * *

><p>As Sonic sped closer, the five shapes turned to cats. They were talking, too quietly for Sonic to hear, but talking nonetheless.<p>

Curiosity brought Sonic close enough to hear the conversation. "Who are these three?" asked one of the cats, a broad-shouldered brown male by the look of him.

Another cat, a slender white female, answered, "They are warriors that have not yet come, but are on their way. These three will be born through Poppyspots." Sonic listened intensively. The two were possibly talking about the three cats behind the female, who shockingly resembled him, Shadow and Silver.

To his surprise, the same three changed form, to look exactly like the three hedgehogs. The brown cat's neck fur bristled, "Who are they Snowfeather?" he asked the white cat.

Snowfeather answered calmly, "They are ones who come from another world. This is their true form, but their destiny lies within ForestClan. On the first full moon of green-leaf, they will lose their life, only to be reborn as ForestClan kits."

Sonic stood rigid when he heard this. "We're… gonna die?" The cats faded, leaving Sonic alone without an answer.

"Wait! What's gonna happen to us? Tell me more!" he shouted to absolutely nothing. Silence was all he got. Sonic slammed a fist on the ground just as Shadow and Silver arrived.

Shadow placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder, "There's nothing we can do about it." Sonic's anger changed to frustration, then to depression, "But… what about our friends? What's gonna happen to them?"

"What about Blaze?" Sonic's gaze shot at Silver, surprised that he would add Blaze to his worries, but he knew why. The white hedgehog had strong feelings for the pale lavender cat, and why not? She was strong and forceful on occasions, but she was also an understanding and loyal friend.

_It must hurt to think you might not ever see the one you love again, without her ever knowing of your feelings,_ Sonic thought. He realized sitting here, pitying himself and his fellow team mates of their now known future. 'Green-leaf' sounded like a season with lush grass and thick trees, so they must have been talking about summer, which was only a few months away.

"What can we do?" Silver asked desperately. _It's obvious he wants Blaze to know his feelings._ Sonic stood up, "We'll just have to make the best of it."

Silver stared at him with a shocked look on his face while Shadow held a steady gaze, nodding as if understood and agreed. Sonic wasn't too sure of it himself, but encouraging others encouraged him as well.

"If we are gonna die, we'll just have to live the rest of our lives like it's our final day, whenever that is." The three nodded in agreement before they too faded from the misty field.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, shorty chapter, blah blah, just bear with me, things'll get better with PATIENCE PEOPLE!<strong>

**Reviews are accepted as long as they don't critisize the plot, places or characters. **

**And yes, Silver is in love with Blaze but all that will change during the story.**

**The character that will capture the heart of Silver the Hedgehog later on will be named after Blazingstorms, who was kind enough to favorite one of my stories that I was thinking of getting rid of but was too good to scrap, so... yeah, reviews are accepted.**


	4. Final Day

Sonic clutched tightly the one Chaos Emerald he could manage to keep. Tonight was the first full moon of summer and Sonic felt anxious to know what would happen to him, Shadow and Silver.

The three had already told Tails of their dream, and though the young twin-tailed fox grieved for their future deaths, he had kept it secret until now.

Not knowing when the bitter end would be, Sonic simply did what he did be; Run. He sped through the city, unaware that his feet were carrying straight to Amy's house. _Wait… What am I doing here?_ Sonic wondered.

He spotted the pink hedgehog tending to some flower bushes she had just recently gotten. Amy noticed Sonic with a giddy smile, "Sonic!" She ran over and squeezed the blue hedgehog until he couldn't breathe anymore.

She let go of Sonic, showing her now serious face. "What's this I hear about you dying tonight?" Amy asked with her hands on her hips. Sonic froze. "H-h-h-how'd you know? Tails… h-h-h-h-he promised…" Amy interrupted "I overheard you conversation. I was going to ask Tails if he could help me with my house and I overheard you say something about a dream you had saying you'll die on the first moon of summer."

Sonic sagged his shoulders as Amy talked, guilt welled around him. "Is it all true? Will you really?" Sonic looked into Amy's sad tearful eyes, knowing the feelings she had for him, though he didn't share them.

He suddenly remembered the Chaos Emerald he had with him. "Here Amy" Sonic handed the sparkling gem to the pink hedgehog. Amy took it with a confused look in her eyes. "Hold it when you think of me, and remember that I'll always be here."

With that, Sonic sped off before he could see Amy cry tears of grief and love. Sonic stopped farther away from Mobius, when an eerie presence made his spine tingle.

He turned to see a pale cat starring straight at him with all sorts of emotion in its eyes. Sonic remembered this cat from his dream, the long-furred blue cat with green eyes. He knew why it had come, but he didn't expect it to do what it did.

The cat crouched down and pounced at the blue hedgehog, taking his life.

* * *

><p>Shadow was minding his own business, thinking his dream over. <em>What does it mean?<em> He closed his eyes in thought.

A gentle breeze picked up, whispering to him "On the first full moon of green-leaf, you will lose your life, only to be reborn as ForestClan kits."

Shadow snapped his eyes open to see a pale cat standing in front of him. It resembled him really well, dark shadow-black fur with red stripes streaked around its body and dark red eyes.

Shadow felt strange under the cat's gaze, a look of pity, hope, desperation, sympathy all wrapped in one gaze. "Who are you?" Shadow asked with hostility. The cat blinked once, then dipped its head and padded towards him.

Shadow took a step back, "What do you want?" The cat said nothing but crouched down, eyes still filled with emotion. Though he was still overwhelmed by the cat's gaze, Shadow stood still, knowing what the cat was planning to do.

He closed his eyes as the cat pounced at him, taking his life.

* * *

><p>Silver dragged himself across the city, feeling sadness overwhelm him as he trudged along. A familiar calm voice made him jump. "There's something wrong, isn't there?"<p>

Silver snapped his head around to see the beautiful pale lavender cat he loved so much. "How'd you know?" Blaze shook her head "I know you better than you think Silver, now what's wrong?" Her tone was serious, which made Silver look away, trying to hide his blush.

Her voice softened, "Silver what's wrong?" Silver still kept looking away avoiding the worried look in his friend's face. Tears welled up in his eyes, longing to tell her the truth.

_Tonight's the full moon, I'll never see her again. I have to tell her!_ "I… won't be here tomorrow…" he felt the words flow out like water. Blaze stared confused "What are you talking about?"

Silver clenched his hands and teeth and looked straight into Blaze's golden eyes, his own filled with tears. He suddenly shouted uncontrollably "I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die Blaze! Tonight! I'll never see you again! I'll never get to tell you how I feel for you! That I love you! I'll never know what you feel for me! If you feel the same as I do! That…" He stopped short, just realizing his confession. Blaze just stood, shocked by his outburst and confession. "Silver…" even her calm voice was filled with shock.

Silver felt his heart pounding uncontrollably. Without thinking, he grabbed Blaze and locked his lips into her's. Though surprised by his actions, Blaze fell into Silver's kiss, long deep and filled with passion.

They broke apart, gazing in the other's matching yellow eyes. A pale shape caught their eye. A silver-white cat with deep golden eyes stood facing the two. Silver knew all too well what it wanted. "You're here for me, right?" he asked the cat. It nodded then crouched down.

Blaze saw what it was doing and stood in between the cat and the hedgehog "I won't let you!" The cat simply blinked, its eyes filled with grief and understanding. "Blaze, let him through" Silver said, choked. "You said you were dying tonight… On the full moon…" Blaze started to feel tears in her eyes.

"I know, I don't know what I'm supposed to do, but I'll do it for him" Silver responded. Reluctantly, Blaze stepped out of the cat's way, whose eyes were flowing with sadness. "I'm ready" the cat crouched lower, then pounced, taking his life.

_Goodbye everyone, I'll miss you all. I'll never forget the adventures we had together._

* * *

><p><strong>I know, not the best chapter, but hey, at least this is where they die.<strong>

**Next chapter is where the three are reborn**

**Reviews are taken**

**Love and Peace- Arcanium**


	5. Start of a New Life

"Shouldn't they have opened their eyes by now?" a voice woke Sonic from his sleep. _Wait… I'm awake?_

But all he saw was darkness. "Quiet Breezefoot, they're only a day old" another voice said. Breezefoot continued arguing "So is Rosethorn's kit, yet his eyes are no bigger than an owl's. Plus, my two had their eyes open almost the moment they were born" a tail swished the floor, "Applekit and Treekit are natural warriors."

A third voice sighed, "Listen to her Poppyspots, and we already know that no kit can compare with her two." _Where am I?_

"Look, Shadekit opened his eyes!" the third voice said. _Shadekit?_

A paw poked at his sides, "Wake up. C'mon wake up!" the voice sounded babyish but had a hint of Shadow in it. Sonic slowly opened his eyes, blinking against the small amount of light inside the room. In front of him was a small black kitten with red stripes and amber eyes looking straight at him.

"Swiftkit, you've opened your eyes too!" a pretty white cat with black spots gazed down at him with affection. "Where am I?" he asked, surprised by his own babyish voice. "Why, you're in ForestClan dear. I'm your mother, Poppyspots, the black she-cat over there is Breezefoot and the tortoiseshell is Rosethorn." The tortoiseshell, Rosethorn, nodded politely, "Welcome to ForestClan little one."

She then turned to a small pale gray bundle sleeping next to her belly, "Wake up Frostkit, come meet your new denmates." The small kitten lifted his head, blinking sleep out of his pale blue eyes. "Oh, hello, I'm Frostkit, what's your name?" the small tom asked sleepily.

Sonic looked at Poppyspots, who, thankfully, answered for him. "His name is Swiftkit, and these are his brothers, Shadekit and Silverkit."

Shadekit was the red striped black kitten, a perfect match for Shadow, and Silverkit was silvery-white, though his eyes were still closed, Swiftkit guessed they were yellow, just like Silver's.

Shadekit went to poke Silverkit awake, "Hey, c'mon wake up!" "Once is quite enough Shadekit, your brother will open his eyes when he's ready" their mother said sternly.

Swiftkit stared at Silverkit, he looked small and weak compared to him and Shadekit. _What if he never wakes up?_ Pushing the thought away, Swiftkit looked back to his mother, "Poppyspots can me and Shadekit go outside to explore?"

The white she-cat stared at Breezefoot, unsure of what to say. "They might as well, exploring the camp would be good enough to keep them occupied" Breezefoot meowed. Poppyspots sighed "Alright, but stay out of other cats' way, be polite, listen to others and do exactly as anyone says." Swiftkit glanced at his black brother and trotted to the exit.

Before he could poke his head out, another small voice called out to them, "Can I come too?" Swiftkit snapped his head around to see his third brother wide awake. _I was right, his eyes are yellow._

"Silverkit you've opened your eyes. Alright, you can go with your brothers. Keep your eye on him Swiftkit, he's smaller than you two so make sure he doesn't get left behind." Swiftkit and Shadekit nodded simultaneously, then, with Silverkit just behind then, the three brothers padded out of the den.

* * *

><p>Silverkit tried walking, but his small weak legs wobbled under him. He lost his balance and tumbled into soft ginger fur.<p>

"Look Ashwhisker, a kit! Oh he's so small, too small for him to be in the elder's den." Silverkit looked up to see an elderly ginger cat with darker specks around her muzzle. Silverkit shrank in his pelt but tried to be polite, "Hello, I'm Silverkit, Poppyspots is my mother."

The ginger cat purred with delight, "Oh yes, she kitted just yesterday. You know, your mother is my daughter, I guess that makes me your grandmother. Oh, where are my manners? I am Spottednose, the name suits me, as you can see. You look just like your mother little one." Spottednose began licking Silverkit affectionately. Silverkit shrank back, scared, only to relax and purr at each rhythmic lick.

"Silverkit!" a high-pitched squeal broke the relaxing moment. Swiftkit came bounding in "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Shadekit padded calmly behind Swiftkit, his expression neutral. "Poppyspots said for us to stay together." Silverkit was shocked at how deep the black kitten's voice was already.

Spottednose purred loudly, overwhelmed with joy "No harm has been done, your brother just slipped in here. I was just saying hello to my daughter's kits." Silverkit pressed close to his grandmother's soft pelt, breathing in her sandy scent.

"Could you show us around Spottednose?" he asked innocently. Spottednose gave him one last lick between his ears before answering "As much as I wish to, I can't. I'm too old to walk the entire camp in one day like I use to. But here comes someone who can." She stopped as a white tom with black stripes padded in with a bundle of moss and feathers.

"Is that for us Leafypaw?" asked an elderly gray tabby. Leafypaw dropped his load to answer "Yes Ashwhisker, I'll get started if you like." Spottednose shook her head "We can do our own nests thank you. I have a favor to ask of you instead" she touched her tail on the three kits "I need you to take these three around the camp, show them where everything is, and tell Echoflight to visit me sometime, it gets lonely when it's just me and Ashwhisker."

Leafypaw dipped his head "Yes Spottednose, it was nice seeing you" he turned and flicked his striped tail "Come along kits, I have a camp to show you." Swiftkit and Shadekit followed the white tom out of the den. Silverkit gave a lick to Spottednose "I'll see you again sometime." He then pelted eagerly after Leafypaw and his brothers.

* * *

><p>Shadekit reluctantly followed the striped tom around the camp. He didn't want to the camp to be showed to him, much less explore it, but he figured he might as well. It helped show his territory.<p>

Beside him, Silverkit yawned widely. Leafypaw purred softly "It seems we have a sleepy kit. Alright then, back to the nursery you go."

Shadekit followed Leafypaw, glancing back at his brothers from time to time. Swiftkit was trying to guide Silverkit, who looked asleep on his paws. Exhaustion finally got the best of the silver-white kit and he collapsed on the spot, surprising Swiftkit.

Shadekit heard Leafypaw sigh softly, then gently lifted Silverkit by the scruff. As the four entered the den, Poppyspots saw Silverkit in Leafypaw's jaw. "What happened!" she asked, panicked. The young tom reassured her "He's fine, poor scrap just fell asleep. I was showing them the camp until I saw him yawn."

He gingerly placed Silverkit beside Poppyspots' belly and he immediately started suckling. Swiftkit followed his brother's lead, also tired and hungry. Shadekit simply stood, watching his brothers.

"Thank you Leafypaw. Echoflight is lucky to have such a good kind apprentice" he heard his mother say. Leafypaw shifted his paws, half embarrassed by the compliment, "Gee, thanks Poppyspots, I'll tell Echoflight you said hi."

After bidding farewell to the queens, the white tom vanished. Shadekit stared at his brothers sleepily suckling at their mother's belly. "Are you hungry dear?" Poppyspots asked. Shadekit was about to refuse when his stomach growled loudly. He knew he couldn't ignore it. "Yes, I am" he replied quietly. He sat next to Silverkit and began suckling the warm sweet milk. Within a few heartbeats, Shadekit also fell into the sleepy darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this is where everything all begins.<strong>

**So sorry if this chapter isn't as good as I wanted it to be, **

**I will try my best to make the best of things.**

**Reviews are still accepted, see? The little button down there?**

**Press it, now!**


	6. Apprenticeship and Featherstep

Shadekit felt a heavy weight on top of him, snoring filled his ears and twitching paws prodded his sides. "Get off!" he growled, sending Swiftkit tumbling into their mother's belly. Poppyspots stirred. _Oops_. "You're lucky to have only one kit Rosethorn," she said sleepily, "Otherwise I wouldn't have such fussy mouths to feed." Shadekit huffed, "_Who said you needed to care for us?_" He then looked over at his brothers and, with a gasp, realized how small and weak they were, him included. He needed Poppyspots, for now at least. He sat down to cool himself when he noticed Frostkit staring at the nursery entrance. Deciding to join the gray tabby kitten, Shadekit padded silently towards him. "Couldn't sleep?" Frostkit, though startled, answered politely, "Afraid so. Swiftkit woke you?" "Yep, I swear I could tear his ears off." "At least you have a brother..." Frostkit's comment caught Shadekit by surprise, "Why?" The tabby kitten's pale blue eyes reflected his sadness, "Because I only have Rosethorn. I don't have any brothers or sisters, I'm an only kit. But you have two brothers who will always be there even if Poppyspots isn't. If Rosethorn goes, I'll have no one." Shadekit touched the tip of his tail to Frostkit's cheek, feeling the one think he had never felt before, pity. "I'd be there for you..." the comment shocked Shadekit as much as it did Frostkit, but the tabby kit glowed with happiness, "Thank you Shadekit." For the rest of the night, the two slept side by side as if they were real brothers.

* * *

><p>Swiftkit felt his mother's tail rub against his back, "Time to wake up little one, you're going to meet your father today." Swiftkit literally jumped to his paws when he heard this. He had distinctly remembered Poppyspots mentioning their father, Featherstep, to them. Breezefoot had told them that their father was a great and worthy warrior to his Clan. Now the three would be meeting him, although Swiftkit shook with a mixture of excitement and nervousness. When they came out for the second time, the clearing was busy with patrols and chatter. Poppyspots began washing the three brothers fiercely, which didn't take too kindly to the brothers, especially Shadekit. "Sit up straight, clean your whiskers, your father would want his kits to be polite and mature. And there he is..." A slender gray tom padded towards the four, his shoulders broad and muscles lithe. He and Poppyspots purred and twined tails with each other. "Meet your three sons Featherstep." The tom gazed at each brother with warm sky-blue eyes, "Their so big, they'll make great warriors." His stared intently at Swiftkit first, making his shrink back a little. "You have my mother's eyes, and my father's pelt color." Swiftkit brightened a little. Then his eyes fell to Shadekit, "He looks a bit like your brother, Woodshade." "That's why I called him Shadekit" his mother nodded. Lastly, Featherstep gazed at Silverkit, "And you look just like your mother little one", he nuzzled Silverkit with his tail, "Without the spots of course." Swiftkit hid a small laugh, Silverkit shrank back nervously from Featherstep's gesture. <em>Just like he used to be<em>. Then Volefur called to his father, "I have to go now kits, but I'll see you later." Then Featherstep bid his farewell.

* * *

><p>Silverkit shook himself of his nervousness, relieved of the reaction he had gotten from his father. <em>At least he was nice<em>. Leafypaw then came padding towards him with a brown tom behind him, staring kindly at him, "Hello", he spoke, "I'm Tawnypaw, what are you three called?" "I'm Swiftkit." "Shadekit." "My name is Silverkit." "Tawnypaw!" a golden brown tabby called out to the brown apprentice, "We have training to do." "Coming Dayfur!" then he turned back to them, "I'll see you later kits." Later that day, Silverkit was playing with Swiftkit when Cinderstar called in a loud voice, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!" "Can we come too?" Swiftkit asked. Poppyspots sighed, "Alright, but you must be quiet." Silverkit decided to accompany Spottednose, while Swiftkit sat next to Leafypaw and Shadekit staying right next to Poppyspots. Cinderstar glanced at Breezefoot before beginning, "Applekit and Treekit have reached six moons and are ready to be apprenticed." Silverkit saw Shadekit wince in anger, and he remembered how much the two older kits had teased the three brothers. "Blacktail will mentor Applepaw," a black-and-white she-cat dipped her head, "And Volefur will mentor Treepaw." The deputy blinked in surprise, but dipped his head nonetheless, "I will do my best Cinderstar." "This ends our meeting" Cinderstar called before retreating to the medicine den. The others scattered around, congratulating the new apprentices and mentors then returning to their den. "It's time you got back in the nursery Silverkit", Spottednose said gently. He yawned widely, then, after saying goodnight to Spottednose, padded sleepily towards the nursery.


End file.
